1. Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to solar power personal energy delivery and specifically to solar power renewable energy devices.
2. Related Art
Conventional solar panel systems have evolved from dependency on the collective conversion of solar energy to direct current (DC) power to reliance on other power sources when conditions limit the collection of solar energy required to adequately support the conventional systems. Conventional solar panel systems of today can now generate alternative current (AC) power when connected to a utility grid. Conventional solar panel systems that are grid tied convert the AC power generated by the utility grid into AC output power for the conventional systems. Thus, conventional solar panel systems are no longer dependent on the DC power collected from the conversion of solar energy to adequately sustain the output power generated by the conventional solar panel systems.
Conventional solar panel systems can also increase the output power of the conventional systems by daisy chaining additional conventional solar panels to the existing conventional solar panels included in the conventional systems. Conventional daisy chaining of conventional solar panels increases the AC output power of the conventional solar panel system when the conventional system is connected to the grid and receiving the AC power generated by the grid. Conventional daisy chaining of conventional solar panels also increases the DC output power of the conventional solar panel system when the conventional system is isolated from the grid and not receiving the AC power generated by the grid. Each of the components included in the conventional solar panel systems are separate entities and not included within a single housing. For example, a conventional solar panel system for a house includes the conventional solar panels located on the roof of the house while the conventional battery system is located in the basement of the house and the conventional inverter is located on the side of the house.
Conventional solar panel systems are limited to generating AC output power when the conventional system is connected to the grid and receiving the AC power generated by the grid. Conventional solar panel systems cannot generate AC power when isolated from the grid or cut off from the AC power generated by the grid. Conventional solar panel systems are limited to generating DC output power when isolated from the grid or cut off from the AC power generated by the grid. The DC output power is limited to DC power stored in batteries or DC power converted from solar energy. Further, the DC output power is inaccessible DC power in that the DC output power cannot be accessed from the conventional solar panel systems. For example, the conventional solar panel systems fail to include a DC output power outlet in which the DC output can be accessed.